The Silver Eagles
by TheTroubleMonkey
Summary: All the way from the big New York City, a new gang has arrived to rival the gangs in the little Oklahoma town Tulsa. Who are tease people and what are their intention coming all the way to the small town? (Submit your character! :D)
1. Chapter 1 - Submit Sheet

Hello Folks!

I'm not really sure how active the The Outsiders fandom is but I thought that you got to at least try :P

I've seen in other fandoms that they do these ''submit your oc'' and thought like, _''I like making gang stories so why not let others submit their oc characters and kind of make the story together?''_. I don't really know how to subscribe it but it's like a nice feeling when not just me do it all and I think it would be more fun if people who like doesn't wanna write a whole story but still likes making up characters, could get a spot in this story :) Of course I'll welcome all submissions as it would be really fun if this gang story could get many different characters!

I'd like at least eight characters to start up this story and it's OK to submit more then one character, and you can either Review or PM the character but I do prefer PM as it will be more personal and it will be easier for me to ask questions about your oc.

Other then that, just fill in the character sheet and submit your character! :D

* * *

Name:

Nickname?:

Position in the gang (Leader, Second-In-Command, etc):

Gender:

Age:

Personality

Appearance (Clothing, hair, eyes, built, height, etc.):

Scars/Injuries:

Fears:

Strength:

Weaknesses:

Relationship Preference:

Background:

Story ideas or things you want to happen with your character:

Other:

* * *

Hope I will get a oc submitted from you soon! :DD

I will put this sheet on my page too :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Prologue

**A/N**

 **Alright so here's the deal about this first chapter: I've got eight characters who's joined The Silver Eagles and I was like 'How do I write a story that includes all characters without having to write a chapter of 5,000 which would most likely make the updates very slow?'. So I made this chapter like kind of an introduction of all the characters, gave the basic of how they look and so on as it will make it easier to write the next couple of chapters when I've already put up most info on the characters. Of course it's kind of impossible to remember all the detail of the characters, so even during the other chapters I will be putting out small things so you can easier remebers the names and looks of the characters. (Confusing shit right there!)**

 **Another thing and I think most ppl already know this but I do not own these characters! So before the prologue I'll put up the list of all characters and I'll also put the names of the ppl who own them, so as told I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS xD**

 **So here's the list of the characters and below them is the prologue! ;D**

 **Leader: Charles ''Duke'' Colter (M) (Beatrice29)**

 **Second-In-Command: Calvin Troy Buchanan / Royal (M) (Beatrice29)**

 **The Muscles - Marianne Pines (F) (BXE)**

 **The Brain - William Greene (M) (Pony'sgirlfriend)**

 **The young one - Gracie (F) (sadicofan)**

 **The Joker - Eddie Talon Grimes (M) (Benny) (A friend who my who doesn't own any FF account)**

 **Gang Pet - Steven Black (M) (Strawberry Thorn)**

 **The Good Looking One - James Dawson (M) (BXE)**

* * *

It had been a little more then one week since the small gang all the way from New York had arrived to the small town Tulsa in the middle of Oklahoma and the town had never been so tense, rumours about the small gangs members had spread fear all throught the greasers, through middle class and even the rich socials were on edge. People on the streets were even more watchful, keeping away from shadows and dark alleys in fear to get killed by the strangers...

The force of the fist against the unsteady hoods cheek threw him off balance, his legs gave in from under him and he let himself slump down on his knees. Blood was dripping from his most likely broken nose and his lungs felt heavy and let out raspy breath, he knew now that his action had been a big mistake. Maybe acting like a tough hood wasn't such a good idéa, acting like a tough hood and actually being one was to far apart to work.

''Down already? How boring!'' Came a whiny voice making the fallen hood turned his tired eyes towards a short dark blonde haired hood around sixteen seated on the hood of an rusty old car which would probably never start again. The sixteen year old was watching him with bored turquoise coloured eyes and lips set in a crocked small grin, the beaten hood noticed that the teen had rather strong jawbones which were set hard as the teen clenched his teeth in a grin.

''Don't be like that Eddie, not all hoods can be as strong as out leader.'' A female voice cut in and the hoods eyes turned to a greaser girl with fiery red hair tied up in a high poyntail to keep the bangs out of her amber coloured eyes, her gace was set on the kneeling hood while her lightly tanned hand was holding a weed to her natural coloured pinkish lips.

''Marianne, no one's as strong as our leader! Right, Duke?'' A young greaser girl chirped in, her red hair swaying with the wind as she turned her deep blue eyes to stare at their leader positioned in front of the kneeling, defeated hood.

''Whatever.'' Duke muttered revealing his deep New York accent as he ran his hand through his dark hair that was slicked back in a pompadour, his broad shoulders tensed up from the recent fight as his dangerous brown eyes half glanced down on his defeated opponent. The guy most likely wouldn't get up again, just a waste of energy.

''Got any more of those?'' A voice spoke up and dangerous brown mer baby blue as Duke turned his gace to his friend, his friends golden blonde hair with it's perfect wave looked as perfect as ever even thought the windy weather sat as perfect on the eighteen year old while his mouth was set in a confident smirk. Without any other response then a shrug, Duke handed over the whole package.

''You smoke, Royal?'' Asked a young dirty blonde haired teen from were he was seated beside Eddie, his green eyes staring at the older hood who shot him a questioning look.

''Ya, Why wouldn't I?'' Royal deadpanned, the younger just shrugged before going back to silently playing with his blade while Eddie was rambling on an on about how weak the still kneeling guy was.

The defeated hood could do nothing but stare in fear as he watched the six person gang, sure it was a small gang but still they had the aura not to be underastimated. As rumours said, some of these people had been in prison for murder, true or not. He did not know but he wasn't planning on taking any risks about it, he just slowly inched his way away from the group of people before quickly scrambling to his feet only to fall back on his butt as his half standing body slammed into a pair or legs.

''What the?'' Came an annoyed voice, the defeated hood wanted to cry as luck just didn't seem to be on his side. As he let his eyes follow the legs he noticed that he seemed to have run into a slightly younger teen, the boy was a little chubby and he was probably something around 5'5. Chocolate brown eyes was staring down at him while the kids curly black ear lenght hair covered his eyes which he quickly pushed away with his hand showing a X shaped scar above his left eyebrow.

''What's up, Stevie?'' Came a strong male voice followed by a tall guy who draped his arm over the kids shoulder in a side hug, the newly arrived emerald green eyes staring down on the hood who wanted nothing other then just dissapear out of his spot. The newly arrived hood just smirked and lazily ran a hand through his short spiked copper blonde hair, he than turned to face the rest of the gang and nodded down to the hood on the ground in a silent question. Duke just flicked his weed out of his hand, not seeming to care about the already defeated hood.

''Let's go.'' And with the leaders command, they all got up from were they were seated and started to make their way to find something fun to do in the boring little town...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Again and author note but I just wanted to say that I'll be gone this Friday to Sunday, so any updates will happen on either Sunday afternoon or Monday so keep yer eyes out for the first official chapter of TSE! ;D**


End file.
